Take You with Me
by yaoifan124
Summary: Luffy's It was finally the day Luffy hasn't been looking forward It was his inmate's execution Being able to view it brought anxiety, even though he knew it was going to happen sooner or What is this though? Something goes on during the execution that changes everything; especially Luffy's life LawLu;; Rated T just because;; changed to MC;; Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**This is purely something I thought up as I was reading about deviance and crime for my Sociology class. It kind of just popped up! So here is a One Shot of Law X Luffy!**

**I thought about continuing, but I really don't know what I would do from where I left off, like I could think maybe another section, but not really anything else!**

**Hope you all enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Take You with Me**

My feet scratched the sidewalk as I made my way into the building that had bars and fencing with my heart racing. The people asked me to stay still to pat me down and had to check under my hat with a gaze at me. It was a winter type of hat, but it was the hat _he _gave me and wearing it today was important.

_'Come to my execution.'_

Reading those words ran a fear and anxiety through me and still does. Today I was to watch my friend get executed as he was on death row.

Maybe I should clarify some… At least four years back when I was twenty-one, an assignment in college was to write a letter to an inmate. It was common to do so only for the assignment and letters were exchanged until the class was over. I didn't stop sending them though, I sent them even after the class and he sent back replies. After talking through letters for three years, he asked for me to visit him if I was willing. The question surprised me and after a few weeks, I surprised him with a visit. Seeing him for the first time, besides of the picture of him first entering the prison and have to get a mug shot, sent goose bumps through me. It made my heart clench and that was my problem.

I fell in love with an inmate.

He was charming and cunning, but he never tried to use it on me. It filled me with joy getting to meet him in person that I began to schedule meetings with him. The guards even began to get acquainted with me and fill me in on things happening, like if I couldn't see the man for some reason. We were so close that visiting one time I had to tell him what was happening to me. He seemed angry, but not at me and I was given his lawyer's number to take care of. We ended up winning the case and the man, who had been forcing rape upon for months, was put into jail. The same jail that my desired attraction was at, but it was made sure that if the man was talking with someone I was not allowed in the room until he was done. It wasn't so bad and my life became easier. Well… up until I got worried eyes from the guards and it didn't fully hit me until he sent me his last letter.

_'Come to my execution.'_

The words ring through my head as a guard, one I know personally by Zoro, led me to the viewing room. Emerald eyes watched me in sympathy, knowing I was close to this inmate and made sure not to speak. When we were near the door, someone moved to me and handed a set of clothing to me, saying that my attraction wanted me to have them. There was a piece of tape on the yellow and black hoodie with his name scrawled on it. Pain hit me realizing they were his when he was admitted and the door was opened to me.

A small group of people already sat inside and I moved to the empty seat in the far back. People eyes me the whole way there and gave off curious vibes as to why I was here with clothing. Once sitting down, my hands began fingering the hoodie and I could since hostility next to me. With a short glance, the female next to me was disgusted and I knew she saw the tape with his name scrawled on it. The woman made it her job to inform the male next to her and I didn't care as I brought the hooding to my mouth so my nose could take in the scent. It carried a faint scent of pine and cinnamon, which had me closing my eyes to relish in it. To me, it didn't matter that most of the group knew why I was here and it didn't bother me that they glared on.

"Welcome, everyone." A voice came through the intercom and I opened my eyes to see a small window showing into a room with a chair resting in the middle. A small gliding table was next to it with a needle and a rubber band used to tie around your arm. "Today, on June 21st, inmate number one-four-six-six," my chest clenched at the sight of the man as they brought him to the chair with weary hands lingering as he walked himself. "Trafalgar Law, age twenty-nine. Convicted for the murder of seven people, four females and three males, and sentenced with the Death Penalty." The statement didn't surprise me since the biography I read of him stated such, but it didn't bother me as much as I thought it would. I knew from the very beginning, yet, I still found attraction towards him.

Straps held him to the chair as they prepared him with band tightening around his arm and I gripped his clothing whilst watching. Grey eyes locked onto mine and I knew he could see me as well. A small smirk appeared and it reminded me of when I would visit and it would appear with_, "You seem to be in a good mood, Luffy-ya."_ Seeing him like this though only made me hurt more and my knuckles turned white from gripping so hard.

"Lethal injection was picked out for this inmate and as you see now, he is all ready for it." The man in a white lab coat moved next to my attraction with a hand lifting the needle. "This is the syringe we will use, and for confidentiality purposes we cannot reveal its substance." The needle was moved to the tan arm covered in self-put tattoos and it pressed in the crease of his elbow as his hand faced up. My eyes latched to grey orbs as he was calm and I knew why. Law admitted to his murders, not even batting a lash when revealing the truth; he said it was not in his favor to go through trial for something he knew he did.

My hands trembled and seeing a hint of pain in his eyes made me close mine whilst tucking into the hoodie before me. The sound of coughing was heard, sharpening my anxiety and when it became silent for a moment, my thoughts were of him being gone. Sharp gasps made me confused before viewing over my comfort had me seeing a grin on Law.

"Sorry, poison doesn't work on me, just makes me spit it up." The sound of his amused voice made hope go through me before confusion found me. The lethal injection does not make one simply cough it out.

"That dosage should have killed you!" The doctor claimed with shock and suddenly his eyes grew. Another group of gasps followed as white teeth showed sharp canines and I just sat in astonishment.

"_Room_." I noticed tattoo fingers shift and suddenly his hand was out of its restraint. People began to panic as the doctor was thrown by no known source except a hand that lingered by the spot the doctor was. "I spent too long enjoying this human lifestyle." The group of people was slamming on the wall and door, trying to get out, but it seemed like they couldn't. "Luffy-ya," my eyes looked up into grey orbs as my attraction stood right next to me. People realized and screeched in fear whilst pressing to the wall. "May I take you with me?"

"Take me? Where?" I asked out in confusion before he began tugging of his shirt and grasped the hoodie in my hold. The smirk on him didn't help the matter as he showed off his tattooed chest and it made me blush lightly.

"Not sure yet, but you are the only human to want to stay with me even when I was supposed to be put to death." The hoodie was on him and fingers touched under my chin so I could focus on him. "I have taken a liking to you."

"I hope that's a compliment." A small chuckle left him before moving to tug at his pants and pointed to everyone else in the room, who each gave a squeak of fear.

"Turn away, I need privacy." They did as he said with no protest and I had to avoid looking at the fear of staring too long. The pants in my lap were taken to be slipped on and then I heard him hum out. My eyes viewed him in the clothing and a hand was out to me. "Come along, Luffy-ya." I didn't even have to process the thought as my hand was in his and I was out of my chair. People began to view us quietly and I felt myself get pulled close with his other hand out and an evil glint in his face. "As for you all, I didn't appreciate you glaring at my lover." The last word made me blush and I watched his fingers shift and people began screaming.

"Law?"

"I'm just psyching them out…" He mumbled with that smirk of amusement and I smiled with fingers gripping into his hoodie as I leaned to him in comfort. Suddenly the door seemed to fly open and I looked to see them rushing out and I heard a chuckle above me. "More fun…"

"Let go of the hostage!" I noticed guns drawn and the emerald eyes of Zoro stared in disbelief of how this all happened.

"Hostage?" Law asked out in curiosity before fingers lifted my chin and I looked into grey eyes. "Who could they possibly be talking about?"

"Get your hands off Luffy!" The guard shouted out with hands gripping his gun as I peered to him. Lips pressed to mine and I felt shock overrun me with a groan. "I just said let him go!" He pulled away and I felt the heat in my cheeks as I felt like I wanted another.

"Could you be seething jealousy? Where you hoping to coo him into comfort once my execution was over?" My eyes found the guard as he had a shocked look on his face and a dark blush.

"That's not—!"

"Oh, but Roronoa… I have watched for long enough to know you have been eyeing him. It's not hard to see with you flirting with him every chance you got… Did you really think no one would notice?"

"It's none of your business!" Anger stroke through his features as he viewed us and look straight at me. "What are you doing, Luffy?! Get over here where it is safer!" Surprise found me as I still couldn't believe I was oblivious to the fact that this man has been _flirting_ with me.

"Safer?" Law inquired in curiosity before the other hand moved to hold me close to him and I felt his head rest against mine. "This is the safest place he could be…" Seeing the anger on the guard was clear as day I felt all the anxiety adrenaline leave me.

"Law…"

"Hm?" The hum left him before I tugged lightly on the hoodie and he chuckled. "Oh yes, you must be exhausted, Luffy-ya. Should we go home now?"

"You're not going anywhere!" Zoro shouted as he kept his aim and then I watched a hand rise out from my attraction.

"I apologize, Roronoa, but my lover seems exhausted from these events…" Suddenly the scene changed and I noticed we were standing in the hall with Zoro still by the door. "Good day." The guard was shocked as he moved to face us, but the scene changed again to the outside and we were by my car. "Is this your vehicle?"

"Yes."

"I'll drive." The key was in his hand and I noticed he took it out of my pocket. Sirens began sounding off from the jail and I felt lips find mine. It was chaste, but made me blush nonetheless. "We better get a move on." I got into the car on the passenger side and he was already in the car starting it. Curiosity left me as he began driving and a hand found mine with a smirk finding him. "I'll explain everything soon."

_My life was about to change forever._


	2. Chapter 2

**Look who continued?! I did! Okay, I just love this so much and had decided to try on a second chapter and BAM I got some ideas, so in the end, Imma ask you guys questions! Stay tuned! (Sorry for the shortness!)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Take You With Me**

"Oh, it's seems you are done playing, no, Lawsy?" Viewing the tall blonde surprised me as we arrived just a few minutes ago to this home on the outskirts of the city.

"Doffy?"

"Oh ho, if it isn't the boia!" An arm was around my waist and I heard a growl from behind me.

"He's still off limits even though I am out."

"But I should be thanking the little boia… You were just going to let them try and kill you, even though I keep telling you it's useless." The blonde spoke out to the male holding me before we moved along the home where Law began waving a hand out.

"We are going to my room."

"Hmmm, I will go ask for dinner to be prepared." Doffy stated out as he began to walk another way in silence. We appeared before a room where we shortly entered and he closed the door.

"Sit down, I shall explain." I moved to the bed and plopped up on it as I watched him move to think a bit. After a good minute, eyes found me and feet shifted towards me where he was before me. "Luffy-ya, first off… I am _not_ a vampire like most people confuse us with."

"Then?"

"We are known to be _immortals_; we have sharp teeth to use when the time is right." Confusion found me as he moved to lie across the bed on his side. A hand tugged me down and I lay down to face him as he continued. "We find one person in our life that we are meant to be with, so usually we use that one time power to bite them and keep them with you forever. It's like… your soul mate that you would never want to be without." A nod left me as he moved to where arms were around my waist and he moved to tuck his head under my chin. "I will not mark you until I get an approval from you." The breath made me shudder at the feel and he kissed at a spot with suckles to tender spots. My body wiggled lightly at the feel and I groaned out before he pulled away with a smirk. "Go ahead, Luffy-ya."

"Will I be with you forever then?"

"If you wish it."

"Well… what do I do now? I obviously can't go back to my life since they saw me leave with you." Hums left the man as he moved to let lips kiss at a cheek and I huffed out through my nose.

"Hmm, usually I move to a different area, but since I most likely a worldwide wanted criminal… I may have to lay low for quite a while…" I felt something hit me as the comment made me remember something.

"Oh yeah, why did you kill those people?"

"Hm? Oh, well… you see… I was with them, but as soon as they found out about me being, well, _different_ they wanted to expose me. So I killed them."

"Expose you? Why would they do that?"

"Probably for money, most humans are greedy for money."

"But it's paper?" I tilted my head and this chuckle left him before he moved his body to hover over me.

"And that's why I like you so much, Luffy-ya." Lips pressed to one of my cheeks and I whined lightly as I gripped his hoodie.

"I like Law, too…"

"I know and I'm glad you still did even though I was supposed to be executed." Grey eyes peered down at me as he had shifted back to gaze at me. They moved up to gaze at something else and I felt the hat being tugged off my head. "Maybe we should go back to a better climate."

"Better climate?"

"Well, each immortal is different with climates and I just so happen like colder climates, hence that hat I have. It was actually a present." The hat was between us as he let fingers rub at it with a thoughtful gaze.

"A friend?"

"My family…"

"Family?" I asked in curiosity as he never mentioned anything about family before, but it kind of made sense since he was different.

"Well… we are not related, but we are a group of Immortals who take to cold environments and decided to form a small family and live in this mansion in the colder part of Canada." Law peered to me with a hand moving the hat to the side and he smirked lightly down at me. "They will be surprised to see me bring someone home since I told them all decades ago that I would not return until I found the one."

"Will you keep me warm?"

"Of course." My arms went around his neck with a grin appearing wide onto my face.

"When shall we leave?" This chuckle left him and he pressed his body into mine with lips kissing at my neck.

"As soon as I get the stupid bird to let me go." A giggle left me as he always had a habit of calling Doffy a bird or flamingo as an insult. Hands pressed to my abdomen and I shuddered at the feeling of skin contact before he chuckled again. "But for now, I must explore your body for a bit, it became a need after two years." A gasp left my lips when the hands lined my sides along the ribs and cool air tickled my exposed stomach. "You're a lot warmer than I expected."

A huff left me at the feel of pleasure spiking my body as he let hands slide over my chest and glide along my nipples, causing them to react immediately at the contact. This stifled moan left me as I bit my lip and he leaned over to press lips to my chest.

"My body trembles for more of you, but we do have forever for that, hm?" Eyes flicked to mine as if he just realized that himself and this huff left me when he pulled back to let lips find mine chastely. "For now, let's eat and this way I can talk with the damn bird."

* * *

"Leave back to Canada?"

"I found the one, now I need to return." Law spoke out after we finished our meal and I took a drink from my beverage.

"Fuuu, back to your family, correct?" Doffy asked with a gaze glancing between us and both of my hands cupped my drink. It was the only thing to distract me from the sudden stuffy atmosphere.

"Correct."

"Very well!" It was like someone tore a blanket away from upon us and the air felt lighter. "I will get everything prepared and you should be able to leave in the morning!" Law stood up and I soon followed as I figured I should.

"Thank you, we shall retire for the day because I'm sure Luffy-ya is tired." A hand pet my hair back and I accepted it with gratitude before following as he turned to leave.

I wonder what it will be like from now on?

* * *

**I made it short because I had questions for you all. Okay, so I got some ideas, which one of them I am sticking with and that is, Zoro searches for Luffy. He has this hunch that the other male is still alive and wants to find out where he is. Of course it will take awhile and such, but should I do a small cut scene to see what he is doing and just be like:**

(Normal POV)

Zoro decided to try...

**Does that work for you all? Because I love my idea and would want to work with it!**

**The other dea/question, a bad guy. I need a bad guy and it can't be Lucci because, well... He was meant to be the one put into jail so I need someone else! So suggestions would be awesome! And what should this bad guy do? Is the bad guy supernatural or human?! Let me know! So review (or send me a message) I love to hear from you guys!**


End file.
